


drive

by hyuckist



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, honestly not that sad just heart wrenching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckist/pseuds/hyuckist
Summary: He wishes he’s never seen it but there’s no turning back.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 30





	drive

**Author's Note:**

> angst??? i love it but i suck at writing it :(

Donghyuck could barely see the road in front of him, his tears completely blocking the view. They ran down his face one by one, the boy not even caring to dry them off. Each salty tear was just a cry for how hurt he was, almost bumping into another car if he hadn’t swerved off in time. 

He parked the car, resting his forehead on the wheel. Each sob racked him harder and harder, Donghyuck pounding his armrest hopelessly. His heart ached, hurt so much. Was this heartbreak?

Donghyuck could still see it so vividly in his mind every time he closed his eyes. Driving happily one moment and then salty tears coming down his face the next. 

Mark told me he would wait, that he would wait for me..

He let out another sob, trying to stay quiet. The dashboard shone at 02:41 am, Donghyuck desperately failing to stop his tears. 

He could still see the way Mark’s eyes shone, so bright with so much passion. But they weren’t looking at him, no it was him. He stared into Yuta’s eyes with so much love, Donghyuck thought he could never compete. 

He knew it was a risky game. A game he had lost. 

The tears stopped eventually, just heavy breaths being released. 

Maybe he could sleep for a bit. Sleep the heartbreak off. Future Donghyuck would deal with all the problems. Let's just run away for tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote that all in one sitting hhh hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> twt frogpluto  
> cc hyuckvinyls


End file.
